


Sanvers. Is. Endgame.

by JazzyBug009



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyBug009/pseuds/JazzyBug009
Summary: Sooo...after the whole Alex possibly adopting a kid thing I got an idea for a new fic. We need our beloved Maggie back and this is the way I would want it to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Alex unexpectedly finds out Maggie has a kid and after a whole lotta everything they get together as it should be.

It was a beautiful day in National City and Alex had decided to go out for a walk. She needed to clear her mind and really think about what she wanted. It was a BIG decision after all, adopting a kid.

As she walked along the sidewalk next to the bay, she noticed something very peculiar. It was one of those beanie babies she remembered from her childhood on one of the benches. Only this one was a little white tiger with blue eyes that was likely left behind by a toddler who was surely in a complete state of dismay. From the looks of it, it must be their favorite stuffed animal too if they went through the trouble of putting a collar and name tag on it. “Tundra” it read with an address on the other side. This caused Alex to have a laugh. _Kids_.

 _Kids_. If she went though with an adoption this could be her in a couple months or year. She let out a sigh and headed over to the postal office taking the little tiger with her.

After thinking it through, she decided to personally deliver the stuffed animal back to its owner. It was closer than the postal office and she didn’t want to risk it getting lost. She walked inside the building and the concierge gave her directions to the apartment without a problem after flashing her FBI badge.

Apartment 305. Alex knocked on the door and waited. She heard footsteps and pulled up the little tiger to the peep hole as a show of goodwill. She could tell there was hesitation on the other side as the door remained closed. Alex was just about to leave the little tiger on the floor when she heard the door open.

“Danvers.”

Alex froze.

“Maggie.” Alex finally managed to say. “I-I um funny story. I was, I found this-this little tiger and I was just um trying to return it.” Alex’s heart was racing. Get it together Danvers.

Maggie was looking back at her with those big brown eyes of hers. With her hair down, longer than the last time she saw her. She was more beautiful than ever.

If Maggie was feeling anywhere close to how she was, she sure didn’t show it.

“I can see that.” Maggie laughed, exposing her dimples.

_Oh no. Those dimples. God, she was so beautiful._

“Yeah, I thought it would be better to-uh give it back in person. Didn’t want it getting misplaced or something."

Alex nervously scratched the side of her head."

"That's very sweet of you, Alex." Maggie tilted her head.

"I-I’m sorry, I must have the wrong address.” Alex ran a hand through her hair.

“Actually, you don’t. You came to the right place Danvers.” Maggie’s smile was soft and she gestured for Alex to come inside.

_What? Unless this little tiger belonged to Maggie, she definitely did not have the right address._

“Thanks.” Alex walked inside looking around. Apparently she was wrong, there were signs all over indicating a small child lived here.

“Um, can I get you anything to drink?”

“Oh, well I-I wasn’t planning on staying too long.”

“Right, you’re probably super busy.” Maggie tried shake off her rejection.

“No! That-that’s not why, I just-

Maggie could see how flustered Alex was, “Coffee?”

“Sure, thanks.” Alex took a seat on the couch. She was so confused by everything.

“Mama...”

Alex quickly turned towards the quiet little voice and found a pair of puffy blue eyes staring at her.

“Hey, sweetie. It’s okay, I’m right here.” Maggie walked over and picked up the little girl. “This is my friend.”

She lay her head on Maggie’s shoulder with a shy look on her face.

_**MAMA??? What. The. Fuck.** _

“Can you say, hi?”

“Hi.”

“Hi, I’m Alex. What’s your name?”

“Whylie.”

Maggie put the little girl down and held her by the shoulders. “Hey, guess what monkey? She found Tundra.”

Riley’s eyes widened, “You did!”

“Yep.” Alex stood to bend down and held out the little white tiger to her.

“Oof.” Charlie unexpectedly lunged at Alex wrapping her little arms around as best she could almost knocking

Alex over. “You’re pretty strong little one.”

Riley took the tiger and hugged it tightly. “Thank you, Awex.”

“You’re very welcome.” Alex smiled at her.

“Hey Riley, why don’t you go play with Tundra in your tent over there?”

“Okay!” Riley excitedly hopped over to the farther end of the apartment where there was indeed a small tent setup. The space was clearly Riley territory.

Maggie handed Alex her the cup of coffee and sat on the other side of the sofa.

“So, Mama?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for all the comments! I hope this chapter is as good as the first. There is slight mention of some violent stuff, so please be advised. Nothing extreme, but it is something that happens in real life. It was just what I came up with.

“It’s, uh been a while, since, since we last saw each other. ”

“Almost 2 years.”

Alex didn’t know what to think. She wanted to know how the woman she broke off her engagement with (because she didn’t want to have kids) all of a sudden pops back up into her life WITH. A. KID. But she also knew that Maggie wasn’t one to openly share everything about her life and Alex didn’t want to pressure her either. After all, they didn’t owe each other anything.

“How old is Riley?”

“She’s 3.”

“She seems like a great kid, Mags.”

“Yeah, she really is.” Maggie smiled softly in Riley’s direction.

Maggie observed Alex who was avoiding eye contact. She could practically see the wheels turning in her brain.

“I uh have to drop off Riley for a play date down the street. If you’re not busy, maybe we can get a drink after?”

Alex’s eyebrows shot upward in surprise.

“As a thank you, for returning Riley’s tiger.” Maggie added.

“Oh, uh, sure.”

“Great. I’ll get Riley ready and we’ll head out.”

Alex nodded and Maggie went to over to Riley. Maybe going out for drinks with her ex-fiancé wasn’t such a good idea. But she wasn’t about to pass up on the opportunity to find out where Riley came from.

“Okay, we’re ready, Awex!” Riley came bouncing into the living room.

The 3 of them made their way out of the apartment complex and down the street.

“Do you whike tigers, Awex? The white ones are my favorite.”

“I think tigers are the _best_! Did you know they can swim?”

“Yeah! And they can jump reawy high too!”

And that’s how they spent the rest of their walk. With Riley asking all sorts of questions and giggling. She was a very bright kid for her age.

Alex couldn’t help the warm feeling she got every time she looked over at Maggie. The way she held onto Riley’s hand as they walked or how Maggie laughed at Riley’s silliness. She even managed to make carrying a 3 year old’s backpack the cutest thing Alex had ever seen.

Alex waited outside a building structure while Maggie dropped off Riley.

Maggie came back out and saw Alex slightly shivering from the cold.

“Why don’t we get coffee instead? You look like you’re about to turn into an icicle.” Maggie teased.

Alex rolled her eyes and followed Maggie into the nearest coffee shop.

They settled into a booth opposite from each other and remained quiet until Maggie finally broke the silence.

“Why don’t I start?”

“Okay.” Alex breathed out.

Maggie took a moment to gather her thoughts, “Well first off, I’m not Riley’s biological mother. I adopted her a year ago.”

_ADOPTED???_

“Why?” Alex spoke with a hint of resentment.

“A couple months after we broke up, I got called into deal with a hostage situation. That’s the day I met Riley. Her father was holding her mother at gunpoint.” Maggie swallowed hard as she told Alex all of this. “But he pulled the trigger before anyone could stop him and then he took his own life.”

“That’s horrible.” Alex responded solemnly.

“Riley was only a year old. She had no other family to take care of her. I would visit her everyday. But then social services told me that she was going to be put into the foster system. Next thing I know, I’m filling out the adoption paperwork. I didn’t even realize how attached I had gotten to her, ya know? I went through the whole process and a few months later she was mine.”

Alex sat silently, processing everything. “This is a lot to take in.” Alex said pinching the bridge of her nose. “I just, I don’t understand.”

“I know, its _crazy_. I don’t know how to explain it, but Riley and I, we have a special connection.” Maggie’s eyes lit up.

“That’s, not what I’m referring to. I’m talking about _us_. We broke off our engagement because YOU didn’t want to have to kids, Maggie.”

“Alex, it’s not like I planned it. It just happened.” 

“You made the decision to adopt Riley _months_ after we broke up. You could’ve told me, but you didn't. Why?” 

“It wasn’t that easy. I had Riley to think about.”

Alex felt angry, but then the anger turned into hurt. She felt betrayed. Letting go of her was the hardest thing she ever had to do. All those promises of forever, had meant nothing to Maggie.

“I guess you really do move on quick.” Alex scoffed.

“DON'T.”

“Then what am I supposed to think, Maggie?”

Maggie gazed into Alex’s eyes, the way she used to, when they were together…with love.

“I was scared. I had already lost you once and I didn’t want to lose you again.” Maggie looked away not wanting Alex to see the tears in her eyes.

It was in that moment that Alex realized all the feelings she tried so hard to forget, never left. 

“I should go.” Maggie quickly stood up and headed for the door.

It took Alex a moment to realize what was happening and she immediately got up and went after Maggie. 

“Maggie, wait!”

But Maggie didn’t stop. 

“So that’s it then?” she yelled out after her which caused Maggie to stop, turning around to look at Alex who was now standing right in front of her.

“What do you want me say, Alex?” 

“Don’t you think there’s a reason for all of this?” 

“I-I don’t know _what_ to think anymore.” Maggie shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the ground.

Alex closed the gap between them, taking Maggie's face into her hands wiping away the tears running down her cheeks. 

“Don’t leave me again.”

Maggie pushed her body forward pressing their lips together and Alex felt a wave of electricity run through her body at the contact. She felt the yearning as if Maggie had been waiting an eternity for this moment as she kissed her pulling Alex closer. Maggie was the first to slowly pull away, but Alex held onto her resting her forehead against Maggie's. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Maggie confessed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'm always open to any suggestions :]


	3. Chapter 3

“Mama, can we get ice cream?”

“Hmm…” Maggie narrowed her eyes while tapping a finger on her lips, contemplating her daughter’s request.

“Pweeease.” Riley looked up at Maggie, tugging on her sleeve.

“You in the mood for dessert, Danvers?” She lightly bumped Alex’s shoulder.

“I am always in the mood for dessert.” Alex responded smiling.

“Okay, ice cream it is!” Maggie conceded and Riley squealed.

The three of them were walking back to Maggie’s apartment after eating dinner. It had been a week since Maggie and Alex had admitted they needed and wanted to keep seeing each other. But they also agreed to take things slow this time and see how their relationship progressed. It was definitely a different dynamic with Riley in the picture, but things were going smoothly.

A little bell on the door rang as they walked into an ice cream parlor.

“Mama, I want our special ice cream.” Riley pointed towards the end of the row of the assortment.

“What special ice cream?” Alex was intrigued, raising an eyebrow.

Maggie smiled wide and her dimples appeared, “Vegan ice cream.”

“Maggie Sawyer, how could you?” Alex deadpanned.

Maggie scoffed, offended. “I didn’t do anything, Danvers. She loves it.” She turned to look at Riley. “Hey sweetie, why do you call it our special ice cream?”

“Because it’s my FAVORITE!” Riley threw her arms up.

Maggie looked at Alex and grinned, clearly one proud mom.

“Welp, I’m not having any of your _special_ ice cream.” Alex grinned back.

They each got their ice cream and sat at one of the tables by the window. Alex never got tired of watching Maggie in the her new role as a mom. It was truly adorable. Moments later, they finished eating their ice creams and resumed the treck back to Maggie’s apartment.

Alex noticed Riley was quieter than usual on the walk back. She observed her when she let out a big yawn just as they came up to a stop at an intersection.

“Are you doing okay, Riley?” Alex squatted down to look at her.

Riley let out a big yawn and held out her arms towards Alex, “I’m tired, Awex.”

Alex recognized the cue and picked up Riley who immediately went limp and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Oh, you don’t have to carry her. I’ll take her.”

“It’s okay, Maggie. I want to.” Alex shifted Riley a bit to free one of her hands. She grabbed hold of Maggie’s hand, intertwining their fingers and gave her a reassuring smile.

As Alex looked towards the street, Maggie took in the sight of her holding Riley. She felt her stomach flutter and she quickly looked away.

They quietly walked into the apartment and Alex gently laid Riley on her bed. Maggie pulled out some pajamas and began to wake her. Alex stepped out into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Maggie.

“She’s out.” Maggie appeared from the hallway. She went into the kitchen to grab some water. “You want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m okay. Thanks Maggie.”

Maggie brought her glass and placed it on the coffee table. She sat close enough to Alex so she could lean in for a kiss.

“You were really great with Riley tonight.” Maggie said displaying her dimples to Alex. “It means a lot.” She gave Alex a warm smile before leaning back and propping her head up with one hand.

“Well, to be honest she makes its easy. She’s a great kid.” She inched closer to Maggie, reaching over to take Maggie’s face into her hands, bringing their lips together. Moving one hand behind Maggie’s neck, Alex pulled her closer so she could feel her body against her own as she deepened the kiss. Alex wished the kiss could last longer, followed by more, many more. But she knew she couldn’t so she gently parted their lips. The both of them slightly breathless.

“I've been wanting to do that all day.” Alex breathed onto Maggie’s lips.

Maggie grinned, giving her a soft kiss before turning around to lay her head on Alex’s lap. Alex also made her self comfortable and started stroking Maggie’s hair. Maggie rested Alex’s free hand on the crook of her neck while softly tracing shapes with her finger on it.

“I wish it could be like this every night.” Maggie stared at the ceiling.

“Me too.”

“How about this? If we make it to date #10, we’ll have a sleepover.”

“Okay, so that means we have 7 more dates left.” Alex mentally counted in her head.

“Um, I'm pretty sure we’ve been on 2 dates, Danvers.”

“No, we had dinner twice and then got lunch once.”

“Oh, WOW. You’re counting our lunch break as a date?” Maggie lifted her head to look at Alex.

“It was a _lunch_ _date_ , so yes, it counts. Unless, you want to extend your list and make it 11 dates?”

Maggie opened her mouth to rebuttal, but then didn’t. “Touché.”

“That’s what I thought.” Alex bent over to place a kiss on Maggie’s forehead and they both laughed.

They spent another hour talking about everything and anything. Pausing once or twice to readjust positions. It was Alex who decided it was time to say goodnight. She stood and pulled on her jacket, then slowly made her way towards the door. Maggie followed behind her. Before leaving Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist.

“Sooo, date #4 tomorrow?”

“Weelll, I'm actually hosting a play date tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay. How about a lunch date, then?” Alex smirked.

Maggie laughed, “Dork.” She kissed Alex.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Alex kissed Maggie one more time and they said goodnight. Maggie always waited for Alex to disappear around the corner before shutting the door. She walked around the apartment turning off all the lights. She checked on Riley who was still asleep. She walked over to her and pulled the sheet over Riley’s exposed shoulder.

She pressed a light kiss on her temple, “I love you, munchkin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any prompts you'd like for me to write about :]

**Author's Note:**

> Keep going or nah? After a few chapters and they get back together I was thinking this would turn into one shots/prompts If all goes well. Let me know what you think! Find me on Tumblr @hearts-aint-gonna-lie


End file.
